The difficulty of providing configuration and login access to users within interconnected computer systems is generally known. One or more interconnected computers are typically required whenever the task is too large for a single computer or where specific tasks are provided by different independent systems and the activities of the systems must be coordinated.
Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are an example of such a situation. ACDs are typically used by telemarketers and/or service providers to make and receive calls. ACDs are also typically provided with one or more host computers that controls call processing.
Workforce management, and performance optimization systems (operating within an ACD or otherwise) are examples of the different tasks that may operate within a single host or be distributed over a number of hosts. In addition to making and receiving calls, the host of an ACD may also act as a repository of customer records.
In order to reduce telephone costs, telemarketers often locate a number of ACDs of an ACD system near major metropolitan areas. However, during periods of overload, it may be convenient to handle calls through any ACD of the ACD system. As a result, the host or hosts of each ACD must be accessible from any agent station throughout the system in order to provide convenient access to customer records.
While interconnection of hosts for the retrieval of customer records works relatively well, it is often difficult to coordinate the activities of the ACDs themselves. In some cases, the ACDs of an ACD system may include different models from the same manufacturer. In other cases, the ACDs may be provided by different manufacturers.
In many cases, coordination of ACDs requires the use of custom interfaces that allow the exchange of information among ACDs. However, the use of custom interfaces is time consuming and require constant attention. In some situations, coordination of ACDs cannot be done without screen scraping the native command and control interface for the ACDs. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of interacting with ACDs.